The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing, especially sealing, underwater bed areas, especially banks and bottoms of waterways, such as canals, and a method for setting up such apparatuses as well as a method for moving such apparatuses. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for extensively incorporating minerals, mixtures of minerals or minerals consolidated with binders on an underwater bed area, especially banks and bottoms of waterways, such as canals, using the working apparatus, a method for removing silt from underwater bed areas, especially banks and bottoms of waterways, such as canals, using the working apparatus, a method for dredging waterways and bodies of water, especially in the tidal region, using the working apparatus, a method for creating dams in waterways and bodies of water, using the working apparatus, and equipment for driving on a working platform of the working apparatus.
In order to process beds and banks of waterways, floating equipment is used as the working platform, such as pontoons or ships. In some cases, the work is also carried out from land where possible.
Conventional working platforms are, however, difficult to position and are vulnerable to waves and currents. Another disadvantage is that beds and banks of waterways can only be processed imprecisely in this way. This is especially true with regards to installing seals. Especially in the case of clay seals, underwater, the problem arises that, after installation, such seals are left open and unprotected for lengthy periods, so that scouring and damage can be caused by waves, currents and passing ships.